Blog użytkownika:Jurakowa123/4 Urodziny cz2
Robinie czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? - spytała Gwiazdka. - Jak miałem mówić o czymś o czym niechce mówić po pierwsze, a po drugie chce o tym zapomnieć. - powiedział Robin. - My byśmy ci pomogli jak byś chciał. - powiedziała Gwiazdka. - Wiem. - i poszedł. (ROBIN) Nie mogłem im powiedzieć a i wiedziałem że będą ździwieni na temat siostry a i Batmana no ja sie nie dziwie się im on jest moim ojcem. Milen to moja naj blisza osoba pszeciesz to moja siostra. Dojechaliśmy do groty i na pszywitanie pszybiegła moja siostra. - Robin!!!!! - ucieszona pszybiegła i sie pszytuliła reszta patrzyła na nas. - Milen jak dawno Cię nie widziałem - powiedziałem z tensknotom w głosie. - Ja ciebie tesz czemu nie pszyjechałeś szybciej no niewiem na pszykład wczoraj? - spytała siostra - A to kto? - To milen Tytani Gwiazdka. - Miło mi Milen :). - Ja jestem Gwiazdka. - Cyborg. - Miło Milen :) - Ja jestem Cyborg. - Reven i bestia. - Miło mi Milen:). - Jestem Reven. - A ja Bestia. Milen uśmiechneła się i powiedziała : - Chodz do Batmana. - Ok.- A i jeszcze jedno Tytani to Alfred oprowadzi was. Wię ja i Milen poszliśmy do Batmana a Batman na nas juz czekał i powiedział do mnie : - Kto nas odwiedził - uśmiechnoł się i podszedł do mnie i pszytulił.- Witaj synu. - Hej tato możesz już mni puścić. Co było takiego pilnego że musiałem opuścić Jump City? - spytałem - To że mósisz mi pomóc z Jokerem. Uciekł z więzienia nie dawno i ... - nie dał mi do konczyć i powiedział : - Nie możesz sobie poradzić z Jokerem? - Nie jest sam zebrał swom starom ekipe i upszyksza innym życie. A ty że jesteś moim synem i Robinem to mi pomożesz razem z Milen. - A co z Tytanami? - spytałem Btamana, - Zostanom a co? - Pszepraszam niechce się wtrącać ale mósze wy się gadaće a Joker grasuje na ulicach!! - krzykneła Milen - A Robin wiem nie lubisz tych słów ale sto lat braciszku:). - Milen ma racje sto lat synu. - Mówiłem nieee lubie tych słów prucz braciszku i synu ale sto lat nieee! - krzyknołem i wyszłem tszaskając dzwiami. (Cyborg) - Łał ale Robin się wychowywał w luksusach niezła chacjęta - pszyznajcie powiedziałem. - Trudno sie nie zgodzić - powiedział Bestia. A dziewczyny pokiwały głowa i wy myślach mówiły "co za dureń" yak mi się wydaje. - Emm... panie Alfredzie? _ spytał Bestia. - Tak paniczu? - Czy gdzieś jest pokuj z grami? - Jest po prawej drugie piętro trzecie dzwi . - powiedział Alfred Nagle wyszedł za korytarz Robin było widać że jest smutny i jednocześnie wściekł więc Gwiazdka się spytała: - Robine co się stało? - Nie ważne - i nas ominoł i poszedł dalej. - Panicz Damian potszebuje troche prywatności nie od dziś jest tu wię go znam.- - Eee już mi się myli to Damian czy Dick? - spytał Cyborg. - To jest panicz Damian skond Dick może jego nie prawdziwe imie po pan Batman mówił że to jego imie jak będą się pytać. - oświadczył Alfred (Milen) - Może nie powinniś mówić sto lat. - powiedział Milen. - Pszejdzie mu po jakimś czasie znam go jesteś od niego młodsza o trzy lata. - powiedział Batman. CDN Mam nadzieje że długie i wam się podoba jak nie to niewiem starałam się jak mogłam i już mi zabrakło pomysłów a i oświadczam że będe ten blog pisać we wtrorki ale we wakacje i ferie a może tylko we wakacje nie długo szkoła i niebęde miała czasu na bloga i pisanie teraz 5 kl wiec będzie ciężko na początek będe miała powturzenie z kl 4 a potem tam taki do 5 kl zadania. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach